Full Moon
by DreamSummonerAlchemist
Summary: Karen Ravencraft, a werewolf, is being transferred to a school for underage animagi and werewolves. The thing is though, this school is in the middle of the Deep South, far from Karen's Massachusetts home.
1. Creel Loop

It was a gray January morning, and Karen Ravencraft sighed as she sat in the back seat of the car, driving down an almost empty stretch of highway. Her gray eyes stared blankly out of the window with her just-below-the-shoulder length chestnut hair in their way. She simply wore a black t-shirt and some blue jeans. Nothing what most people would call unusual.

"Karen, you've been like this the whole way down!" her mother told her again. Mrs. Ravencraft's hair was lighter at around the same length, but her eyes were just as gray as Karen's. Both mother and daughter had a finely shaped nose and cheekbones, but Karen wasn't really considered to be much of a beauty and her old school.

Karen just sighed. She was on her way to a school for werewolves and animagi, and Karen was a werewolf. She had been ambushed when she was around seven, and her father had died protecting her. However, the only thing he protected her from was death, not the werewolf's cursed bite. Now she was fifteen and three months old, meaning she had taken special medicine for werewolves ninety-nine times. She dreaded the upcoming hundredth time.

Karen sighed again.

In America, animagi were far more common in underage wizards and witches, however, it wasn't illegal if they were registered as soon as they decided to train to learn how to change. If they had questionable pasts, they were restricted to learn until they were of age. The Republic of Magic monitored them, and one slip up would get them into trouble. To tell the truth, Karen didn't know if being an animagus or a werewolf was worse.

"Are you going to even be able to say good-bye to me?" asked her mother, her eyes still on the road.

Karen said nothing and continued to stare out of the window at the mostly bare trees. To the Muggles driving past, they looked like ordinary people. The Muggles didn't know, but Karen and her mother were both witches. Normally, they didn't drive to go somewhere, but this was too great a distance to fly on their brooms. Not to mention Karen couldn't apparate. Lastly, buying tickets for an airplane would be a bit expensive for such a short distance, at least by airplane standards. Unlike the wizards and witches in Europe and some other countries, the American wizards lived like Muggles with electricity, cars, and the like. However, the Ravencrafts also lived in a rural wizarding town with all the magical things that come with it. It was a collision of lifestyles.

Could the name "The Magic School for Werewolves and Animagi" be any more conspicuous? The school spelled out its purpose, but not its actions. Karen didn't really trust this school would be anything special. Not like the illustrious European wizarding schools like Baeuxbatons, Durmstrang, and most especially, Hogwarts, school of the famous Harry Potter. All she really knew was that this school was in the Deep South's countryside, far from her Massachusetts home and old school, Salem Academy of Magic. Karen's mother wouldn't say anything and told her it should be a surprise. Karen had retorted sarcastically that the only thing that would surprise her was a massive unicorn population attending the school along with the werewolves and animagi.

Karen finally asked without looking up, "Where are we?" she had fallen asleep and lost track a while ago.

"You'll see in a minute."

Karen narrowed her eyes slightly, but not five seconds later, they passed a large sign that read:

"Welcome to Alabama"

Immediately, Karen thought of camo clothes, pick-up trucks, and trailer parks.

"It had to be Alabama, didn't it?" she asked.

"Alabama isn't that bad," replied her mother, "Just give it a chance."

Karen sighed for a third time, "What's so great about it?"

"There are many more horses here."

Karen loved horses, but after getting bitten, she quit her riding lessons. She was afraid that the horses would smell the foul werewolf stench, even though there was no proof behind her theory. She hadn't seen a horse in eight years. A unicorn maybe, but not one horse.

About an hour to an hour and a half later, they passed through the edges of a small town. On the right side of the road, there was a set of railroad tracks, a Chinese restaurant, a pizza place, and a movie store. On the left, a supermarket, a dollar store, and some other establishments. This scene only lasted for a fraction of a second before they passed two gas stations and left the area.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes," Mrs. Ravencraft said.

"Where are we?" Karen couldn't help asking.

"I think it's called… Montevallo? Either way, we're almost there."

So, they passed some pastures, a sign with the name "Wilton" on it, another gas station, a church, and another railroad. When they got to a sawmill, they took a left turn. They passed a sign with the name "Brierfield" on it, more pastures and another gas station.

"We're here." Mrs. Ravencraft said, looking in the rear-view mirror at her daughter.

Karen immediately looked ahead. They were going up a slight hill, but she saw no turns.

Just as she was about to ask, she saw a tiny green sign on the left that read:

"Creel Loop"

The driveway merged with a literal loop. A house was at the head of the loop and on their left side and faced the same direction they did. The house had a chicken coop behind it, and several roosters were walking around it. The loop surrounded the house's front yard. It turned into another driveway if they kept going straight, and the loop turned into a road on the other side of the house. When Karen looked beyond the loop, she saw two pastures. One had a barn in it, and the other was empty grass. There was no sign of any school what so ever.

As they continued around the loop, they parked in front of a classic Southern trailer. It was rusted and looked like no one was home very often.

"Let's meet them." Mrs. Ravencraft finally said.

"Who?" Karen asked.

"The Muggles and wizards who live here. Who else?"

"Do the Muggles know about the wizards?"

"Of course!"

They got out of the car, and walked up the stairs that led to the porch. Just as they got to the front door, it swung in to reveal a girl with dark brown hair and aqua-blue eyes. She looked the same age as Karen. The girl wore a black Pink Floyd t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello," started Mrs. Ravencraft, "My daughter, Karen, is transferring to The Magic School for Werewolves and Animagi."

"The Ravencrafts, right?" asked the girl shyly. Karen was surprised to hear no Southern accent.

"Yes." replied Mrs. Ravencraft.

There was a slight pause, "Come on in," then she turned around and said, "Daina! They're here!"

Another girl replied "OK Care, be there in a minute! I just have to get Devin through this part!" this girl had no Southern accent either.

The Ravencrafts sat down on the couch on the opposite side of the room. An antique television sat in front of them, right of the door and left of another couch. A kitchen was on their left side.

"Sorry," the girl started, "Daina and Devin like to play Halo too much."

"I'm coming!" Daina said.

On Karen's right, a hallway extended to the back of the trailer, and a girl with long wavy dirty-blonde hair emerged from the closest room. She also had blue eyes and was about the same age as Karen, too. She wore black t-shirt that had a red alligator on it, and the shirt had in red letters, "Later", above the alligator. She also wore blue jeans.

"Hey," she said, "Sorry about that. I'm Daina, and this is Carey."

The dark-haired girl waved shyly.

A large brown-haired boy walked out of the room from which Daina came. He seemed to be around eight or nine years old.

"Daina! We're not done with that level!" he had a loud voice and seemed to pronounce every syllable and had a strong Southern accent.

"Devin! Hush!" Daina replied, "Go play outside with Copper or Lizzie! We have important business!"

Devin groaned, and went outside, without shutting the door. Carey got up and closed it.

"Now, let's get started," Daina said in a much calmer voice.


	2. Granny

**_Hey, everybody, sorry I didn't have any little messages in my first chapter. Too lazy…anyways, I already said this in my other fic; I don't own Harry Potter blah, blah. Also, some of the characters in the story are real, most of the locations are real, and yes I'm in this fic! Whoot! Anyways, this is all I feel like typing right now so, good night and good luck (no, I haven't seen the movie!)._**

"Where is the school?" Mrs. Ravencraft asked.

"Er…" Daina began, but she was at a loss for words.

"It's a bit hard to explain," Carey added, "but first we need to go see Granny, right Dain?"

"Yeah."

"Are you two students at the school?" Mrs. Ravencraft asked.

"Oh, no, we're just here for the weekend. My dad lives here and helps out with new students, but he's at his Muggle job," replied Daina, "Carey and I are Muggles, too. Granny Creel, my great-grandmother, owns the land around here. The school was built on the land, but what a surprise it was for her when she discovered it!"

"How on Earth did she get past the Muggle-repelling spells?" Karen asked. This was the first thing she had said this whole time.

"There weren't any spells." Daina replied, "The school had just been built, they hadn't managed to cast the spells anyways, and they thought the surrounding forest should have been enough to keep people out."

"Uh, Daina? Shouldn't we get going?" Carey asked.

"Oh, yeah. You can go now Mrs. Ravencraft."

"What?" both Ravencrafts asked.

"You did read everything in the letter, Mrs. Ravencraft?" Daina asked, "It clearly said in the postscript, 'Due to unsettlement to werewolves, we shall take immediate custody of a new werewolf student. Registration must be as confidential as possible. We hope you will understand.'" Indeed, people had yet to accept werewolves in society.

"Oh… I guess I skipped the postscript." Mrs. Ravencraft said, embarrassed.

"We really gotta tell them to fix that…" Carey sighed, "Well, let's get going."

So, Mrs. Ravencraft hugged her daughter and said her good-byes, but Karen said nothing except, "See you next year."

They all left the house. Mrs. Ravencraft got into her car and backed out of the driveway. Before she turned the car around, she gave one last wave to Karen. Karen just simply raised her hand to indicate that she saw. She watched the car vanish.

"Let's go to Granny's and get something to eat!" Daina said.

"And get Karen sorted out," added Carey.

"Yeah, that too. I guess Devin went to play in the hay bales… Copper!" she called.

A copper colored Chihuahua-Dachshund ran from behind the trailer, and they walked on the loop toward the first house that Karen saw when she was in the car.

"Where are you from?" Carey asked Karen as they followed the girl and dog.

"Massachusetts," she replied in a monotone, her eyes on the road.

"Do you like horses? Why else would your mother seek out this school?"

She looked at Carey, and then returned her gaze to the ground. There were horses here? "I haven't seen a horse in eight years."

"Oh… but do you like them?"

"Don't remember."

Suddenly, many small dogs ran off the porch of Granny's house and surrounded them. A tiny white dog came up to Karen, sniffing her shoe.

"Hey, Jewel!" Daina said happily as she kneeled down to pet her.

"Come on, Daina…" Carey said almost with impatience.

They went up some stairs onto the large front porch. Roosters were on the railing, and cats sat under rocking chairs. Karen had never seen so many animals in one place. Carey immediately chased the roosters off.

They went through the glass door, and the house seemed to have the same structure as Daina's place. The kitchen was in the same place, but it was much larger. There were several chairs placed around the living room, and in the closest chair sat an old woman who must have been Granny.

"Hey, Granny," Daina said as she led the other two into the kitchen.

Granny said, "Hey, Daina. Supper is ready." Granny had a Southern accent, but it wasn't nearly as strong as Devin's.

"Ok," Daina replied, "The new student is here! Her name is Karen."

"Hi, Mrs. Creel," Karen said before sitting down at the table at the end of the kitchen.

"Go ahead and eat, Hun," Granny said, "We'll talk when you've gotten a look around here, if Daina doesn't mind."

"Ok, Granny!" Daina had all ready gotten her food, Carey not far behind.

Karen following suit, got up and got a bowl and found some spaghetti on the stove. It was freshly cooked, and she put a couple ladlefuls in her bowl. Then, from a pitcher on the table, she poured some purified water into a glass. When she sat down next to Carey, she saw that they had identical meals. She couldn't help but smile a little.

As the three ate, Daina and Carey asked Karen questions that ranged from awkward to just plain boring. Karen answered each one with mixed hesitancy. Soon came the question of how she had received her bite.

"I'd rather not talk about it," is all she said. The other two seemed to understand. That was the last question they asked.

When they finally finished, they said their good-byes to Granny and walked back toward the trailer.

"Let's go see Mustang!" Carey said excitedly.

"Ok, ok, just chill!" Daina replied.

Unless these people were crazy they were obviously talking about a horse.

End of Chapter 2 

_**Wow, I really didn't feel like putting much in this chapter. Oh, well. Anyways, I have to be doing my homework, so… until next time!**_


End file.
